1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a boss reinforcing apparatus, and more particularly, to a boss reinforcing apparatus of a portable communication device including at least one reinforcing part assembled with a boss that is formed on a case of the communication device when the case is insert-injection-molded onto a press member of the portable communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable communication device generally provides wireless communication between users. The portable communication device includes such devices as Hand-Held Products (HHPs), cellular phones, digital phones, Personal Communication Services (PCSs) and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Wireless terminals are classified into bar, flip, and folder-type terminals according to their appearance.
The bar-type terminals include a single bar-type housing, the flip-type terminals have a bar-type housing with which a flip or a cover is rotatably assembled by a hinge device, and the folder-type terminals have a bar-type housing with which a folder is rotatably assembled by a hinge device, to be folded. Conventional portable communication devices include an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. A key button, touch pad or touch screen is generally used for the data input device to allow the user to input data through a finger press.
For instance, the bar-type portable communication device includes a single housing having a front case and a rear case, wherein the front case is insert-injection-molded on a press member. The front case includes a plurality of bosses for screw assembling with the rear case.
The boss includes a screw assembly unit having a screw hole that is assembled with the screw. However, the conventional bosses tend to be deformed or even broken in assembling the front case and the rear case with the screw.
To solve these problems, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the boss reinforcing apparatus of the portable communication device 1 includes a plurality of reinforcing ribs 4 in the external side of the boss 2, or the boss 2 is reinforced on a press member 3 through additional processing, such as riveting or welding. However, the rib for reinforcing the boss is limited in reinforcing the injection molded product due to the slimness of the portable communication device. Further, separate riveting or welding processing increases the price and decreases the productivity of the product.